Angels in the Darkness
by Twin-Kitten
Summary: Sam and Dean die in a car crash and are rewarded in heaven for their good works on earth. They get to become angels. SamJess, DeanOFC, slight future fic. High rating because of sex and gore. On Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

Angels in the Dark

By TwinKittin (fanfiction) or Tikigurl (adultfanfiction)

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, Jesen Ackles, Jared Padalecki, or anything else that you might recognize as a brand-name. If I did own those two boys then … well, lets not go there… If I do own something, I will let you know. I will be warping some theological myths/facts/ideas and changing them to suit me. I will be mixing different religions together, as well. If you don't like it, too bad. But I always appreciate constructive criticism.

Warning: This story is meant to be rated R/M/NC17 (depending on your ratings). It is not intended for children and I am not responsible for anyone that reads this. This is going to be adult oriented in terms of sexual interactions and situations. There are also some graphic images, depicting a car crash and death, in the beginning of the story.

Summary:Sam and Dean were killed in a car crash with a drunk driver and because of their works on earth they were rewarded with angel wings, so that they can continue to fight supernatural beings that prey on the human race. Since they are new angels they don't know much about the Other World/Upper World (what heaven is called) or the groups of angels that live there. One group (the Seraphim) has Jess in it, another (the Darklings) has a girl that intrigues Dean.

PS This fic is set a few year into the future, around 2-4 years actually. It has nothing to do with my other fic+mini-series 'On The Side'

And **QUESTION**: Does anyone know if they say Jess's full name in the show? Is her name Jessica? It seems like that should be her name, but who knows, people are naming their kids strange things lately so it could just be 'Jess'. If any one knows, please tell me, because I cannot remember if I ever heard them call her Jessica. (I might have been hallucinating or something.) I don't want to call her Jessica if that is not her name, but calling her Jess all the time is a little annoying.

(((((((BREAK))))))) Chapter 1: In The Beginning

Dean sat behind the wheel of the Impala(TM Chevy), chowing down on a cheap burrito from the convenience store he was parked in front of, waiting for Sam to come out of the bathroom. When his younger brother finally slid into the passenger seat, Dean had finished his quick meal and had gulped down half a can of soda. Handing Sam the second burrito, he started the car and turned up the radio before pulling out of the parking lot.

After a few minutes of driving, Sam had finished his own dinner and was doing something with his phone, Dean rolled to a stop at a red light. It was just after sunset, just dark enough that the street lamps were on. The light turned green, Dean shifted into gear and pulled forward, the engine rumbling beautifully. Sam glanced up when they started to move and a bright light made him wince. Looking out the passenger window, his jaw dropped and he shouted. "Dean, MOVE!"

An SUV was barreling towards them, showing no signs of stopping. Sam couldn't tell what color it was in the dim light. Dean hit the gas, hard, just as the vehicle crashed into Sam's door. In a crunch of metal, the tires of both vehicles squealing, the SUV seemed to jump up. The Impala rocked and then tilted on one set of wheels before tumbling onto itself, upside-down in the middle of the intersection. Then the large vehicle rolled over the Impala like a monster truck, crushing the roof against the asphalt and tearing up the underside. Then, without a backwards glance or a bit of hesitation, the other vehicle drove off into the night still rocking from side to side after the bumpy trip.

Sam died almost instantly. Dean however, was pinned. His neck was tilted at an unnatural angle, his face pressed to the steering wheel while his seat pushed on his back. The position was cutting off the blood flow to his brain, and he already had some head trauma from being bashed around. It was almost an hour before anyone found the car and called 911. By then Dean had slipped into a coma and Sam's body had gone cold. When they pried the two boys out of the wreckage, the paramedics found that Dean's injuries were extensive. He had two breaks in one of his shin bones, two broken kneecaps, a dislocated shoulder, broken ribs, a broken nose, and one of his wrist bones was broken and protruding from the skin.

----------

Sam slowly came to consciousness. Despite the fact that his eyes were open, and he blinked several times, he couldn't see anything but shadows. His hearing was foggy; every thing sounded like it was coming through a tunnel. He couldn't move any of his limbs, but he could feel someone touching his face. Almost immediately he began to struggle, trying to move his arms so he could fight off who or what was touching him.

Then his hearing began to improve slowly, his eyesight too. Someone was crouching over him, his head in the person's lap. He realized that the hands touching his face were soft and gentle; the person was also speaking to him in a soothing voice. Then as if he were a radio and had changed frequency, he could hear and see. The sudden light in his eyes made him wince.

"…be alright. Sam, relax, it's just me… You will feel normal soon, just let yourself get used to it…"

Sam shook his head, looking up at the familiar voice. When he spoke his voice was scratchy and had a panicked high pitch. "JesS.." He cleared his throat and scrambled away from the blonde woman who looked exactly like _his_ Jess. "No… This is another dream. No…"

Sam tried to get up, but his legs were still weak, and he stumbled, landing on his back and pain shot through him. It felt like his shoulder blades were being stabbed with hot needles. Rolling onto his side, he had to watch as the Jess look-a-like walked over and crouched next to him again.

"Oh Sam, that had to hurt. Just stay still until the pain stops. I know everything feels a little strange, but you will get used to it in a little bit."

"Who are you?" Sam stared up at her and for the first time noticed that they weren't alone. There were other people wandering around, most of them were female but some men were there.

The woman actually looked hurt. "You don't recognize me? I know it's been a while since you have seen me, and I have changed a bit from being here… But I thought…"

"I know who you look like, not who you are. This is just another dream or you are something pretending to be her. I don't care, but I'm out of here..."

"Sam, please, just listen." She tucked her hair behind her ear in a motion that made all the pain and memories of her death come back. "I know that what happened really had an effect on you. I was watching you until I found out that you could see me(1). Then I had to stay away… Rules, you know." She shrugged.

"What the hell are you talking about!" Sam tried to sit up and he was surprised that the woman grabbed his shoulders to help him.

"Sam, it's me. It really is…"

That's when another woman, dressed similarly to Jess, but with shorter darker hair walked up behind her then. "Jess," the woman's voice had a slight French accent, "He doesn't get it."

The dark haired older woman stood with her hands on her hips and looked down at Sam. "Kid… You're dead. You died in that car crash. Don't you remember?"

"Emma, please! I can handle this." Jess turned back to Sam but she nodded in agreement. "You were driving with Dean… Do you remember the SUV?"

"What?..." Sam shook his head, "Where is Dean?"

The woman, Emma, spoke again. "He hasn't crossed over yet."

"What do you mean?"

"Common Sam, let me help you stand up. Dean is at the hospital, he is in a coma, but… He's not going to make it. He'll be here soon." Jess took Sam's arm to help him up. Sam didn't shake her off or push her away. Right now he was very confused.

"Here, just hold on to me." Jess began to walk and Sam could feel something brushing against his back, but just as he turned his head, he felt a wave of nausea. When he lurched forward, he stared at the tile on the floor.

"I forgot to tell you, I'm sorry. You will get used to it, once you get the hang of moving around by yourself." Jess wrapped an arm around his waist and looped his arm over her shoulders.

She led him into one of the near by hospital rooms. Inside, Dean was hooked up to about a dozen machines and needles. He was covered in bandages and casts, and his skin was pale.

Sam tried to pull away from Jess, but she wouldn't let him. She helped him stand next to the bed, but when one of the machines started to go off, she pulled him out of the room.

"What's going on! I can't leave him!" Sam struggled with Jess until the same wave of nausea washed over him.

"I told you, he is not going to make it. You should be here when he arrives."

Sam turned and pulled away from Jess, backing away from her as he looked around. Something was very odd in this place. "Are you trying to tell me that I am dead?" He laughed a little bitterly. "And what, this is Heaven?"

His eyes scanned over the room he was in. He didn't know how they had left the hospital, but he definitely wasn't there anymore. This place looked like an upbeat office building. The walls were painted in a happy yellow and beige, the carpet was a soft neutral color, and the ceiling was white stucco. Did they stucco ceilings in Heaven? Or a better question would be; did they have ceilings in Heaven and if they did, why?

There was a desk in the corner with a man sitting behind it, acting like a receptionist. Answering phones, working on a computer, writing things. There were potted plants in the corners and there were chairs lined up against the walls. There was a set of double doors behind the receptionist, with a small set of golden arches painted above it. Several other doors lined the room, all with symbols painted above them, but Sam didn't care. A round glass table sat near the receptionist, but there was nothing on it. It must have been a trick of the light, but Sam could see odd reflections.

Even odder, there were no lights… No windows, lamps, tubes… nothing. And yet the room was filled with light as if the sun was shining.

"What happened to the clouds and harps and Angels? Is this the economy version of Heaven?" Sam bumped into something and his back strained oddly, slight pain radiating from two points on his shoulder blades.

Jess rolled her eyes, and most of the people turned to look at Sam as if he had grown a second head. Even the receptionist looked up and at him. Jess rushed to his side before turning and explaining to the crowd… "Sorry, he is new…" She smiled sheepishly.

A soft ding came from the door that had a small world painted above it, and the door slid open, looking like an elevator. There was no one inside, but Jess smiled. "Dean is here. Don't you want to see him?"

"What are you talking about? There is no one inside that elevator!" Sam felt Jess's hands on his shoulders and they turned him to look at the floor in an empty corner of the room. There was Dean… without bandages or any of the other signs that he was hurt. He looked like he was sleeping. Sam opened and closed his mouth several times, like a fish, in shock.

Jess released him and walked over to stand next to Dean's body. "Unfortunately, he didn't cross over immediately. He is going to remember more than you do, including his pain." She shrugged before kneeling to try and wake Dean. "That is good and bad. He should accept all of this a bit easier than you are, but remembering the pain of death can be traumatic."

Sam could only watch as his brother woke up. Dean seemed to do it faster than he had, but maybe that was just because Sam had been panicking at the time. Dean seemed very calm in comparison.

When he opened his eyes and was able to see, it took him a moment to recognize Jess. Then he grinned. "Hey, you're Sam's hottie."

Jess rolled her eyes, "My name is Jess, Dean."

"Yeah, yeah… Where is Sammy-boy?" Dean wasn't struggling or trying to move while he waited for the co-ordination of his body to come back. "He is here right?" As a second thought, he added, "Where is here?"

(((((((BREAK)))))))

So what did everyone think? Good, bad, or frightening?

References:

1: (Reference to Sam seeing Jess) I don't quite remember the episode, but in one of them, there was a scene. Sam was in the passenger seat of the Impala, and he thinks he sees Jess on the corner of a sidewalk, but when a telephone pole blocks the view, she disappears. Sam thinks he is hallucinating.


	2. Chapter 2

Yippie! Check out all my shiny reviews… (Pets the reviews like Golem from LoTR.) Precious, my precious…. Ahem.. anyway. I'm glad you all liked the first chapter. I was worried that someone might be upset about me killing the boys, but no one seemed upset. (And to anyone who might be sad; don't worry; being dead is not so bad… you'll see.) And this is one of the chapters where I warp theology/meanings.

I am so glad that you all helped me out with Jessica's name too. I get distracted when I watch the show sometimes. Those boys are too hot for their own good.

Keep up the reviews, because they make me feel all warm a fuzzy inside… Plus they encourage me to get chapters out faster. Thanks to:** Faye, SapphireRavven8, Adara-chan15, LOSTSugarPoof, and Renni.** (PS I may not thank all the reviewers in each chapter but I have read them… I just forget to add the names sometimes.)

(((((((BREAK)))))))

Dean sighed as he watched the wound on his arm heal. Looking around the dark tunnel, he found Sam, who was also healing, and sat down next to him. "Hey, you almost ready?"

Sam glanced at the body of the being that they had just killed, and nodded. "I guess."

Dean raised an eyebrow at Sam's tone of voice. "What's eating you?"

Sam shook his head. "Nothing… But have you noticed that all of this has somehow gotten easier since… you know?" It had been almost a month since their death, and Sam still couldn't say it. He was having trouble accepting everything that went along with being dead and an angel. Dean on the other hand, had adapted easily.

"And that's a bad thing?" Dean blinked before standing back up and wiping the blood away from the now non-existent cut on his arm. "And I thought I had issues. When we were alive you thought all this was too dangerous, but now that we're dead, you can't get enough. It's always something with you isn't it?"

Dean looked at the body for a moment, watching it until it caught flame, then back at Sam. "Let's go, your girlfriend says we have to show up at some party later."

Sam stood following Dean through the shimmering haze, it looked like a mirage but it was actually how they traveled now, and grimaced at the slight twisting of his stomach. Sam still got slightly sick from it, but he was getting better at pushing it aside. "And you actually want to go!"

Dean grinned, tilting his head slightly. "Yeah, have you seen how hot all these angel chicks are?"

Sam rolled his eyes, "There are days I wish angels really didn't have any genitals."

Dean smirked as they walked through one of the doors into the area that acted like an angel dormitory. "But then you couldn't do anything with Jess either."

"Okay, then there are days I wish _you_ didn't have any." Sam turned down the hall toward the apartment/heavenly abode that he shared with Jessica. Dean followed, still with a cocky smile on his face.

When he followed Sam into the apartment, Sam looked at him questioningly. Dean shrugged, "What?"

"Why are you here?" Sam somehow managed to glare at Dean, while at the same time smile at Jess as she came down the stairs to see them. The laws of physics were irrelevant here, otherwise stairs would be impossible. Living quarters tended to look however the owner wanted and suited any needs or wants. Space was not a problem.

Dean plopped down on the couch and stretched out, as if he were planning to stay for a while. "Jess said she needed to talk to us. By us, I assumed that she meant me and you, not just you."

Sam sighed, remembering the conversation, and gave Jessica a kiss before sitting down in a plush chair that sat kitty-corner to the couch. "What's up Jess?"

"I just need to give you a little lesson in angel types. You guys have only met two kinds so far, but there are going to be more at the gathering. You need to know what is what." She perched on the arm of Sam's chair and began to explain.

"I am a seraphim, that means I greet souls, direct them to Peter, and keep them happy until they reach their final destination. Seraphim have 3 pairs of white wings, that means 6 total." Jess turned to show her wings, Two of the pair were covered by a larger set (1). Then in an instant, the wings that had been visible and tangible, vanished. Being able to make their wings vanish was a space saving feature that angels had, it also allowed them to go out in the world without being noticed.

"At the gathering everyone is going to have their wings out, so that means you too." Dean groaned. He hated his wings, that was one of the few things about being an angel that he didn't like. Instant travel-good, healing-good, semi super powers-good… Wings- bad. The other thing he hated was the fact that there was no beer in heaven… Wine and champagne out the kazoo, but no beer. He had to go down to earth to get that.

Both Sam and Dean had cream colored wings with speckles. Like the wings of an owl. Sam understood why Dean hated his wings, Sam didn't like his either, but for different reasons. Dean hated the way they made him look. Sam didn't like the way they felt. All their wings were sensitive, the slighted bump could send shooting pains through their spine and a soft touch could be extremely arousing. Plus having them hovering behind all the time made Sam feel paranoid, like someone was too close to him.

"Dean, you have to have your wings out, no arguments. Our wings are a way to tell who is who." Jess was stern with Dean and Sam, giving both of them looks that promised punishment if they didn't do as she told them.

"You guys are Guardians. As you know, Guardians protect humans from evil, both natural and supernatural. There are two types, your kind which protects from supernatural evil, and the second kind that protects from natural evil. There is not much difference in the two in looks, and there aren't separate names for them. One set of wings, cream colored with black or brown spots. Your spots are black and their spots are brown. There will be more of them then there will be of you, but don't worry about it."

"Now about the ones you don't know… Valkyries are the ones that have the very large yellowish wings; you will be able to tell right away. Their job is to transport souls to and from heaven, and to take unworthy souls back to earth to be reincarnated so that they can redeem themselves. That is why they have such large wings, they need the power to carry the struggling souls."

"Cherubs are in charge of the protection and transportation of children who are still in the age of innocence. Children are naturally innocent up to a certain age and depending on how they were raised, so when they die they automatically get to go to the higher place. You will recognize Cherubs because they look like children, just like in any painting you might have seen, but they wear clothes."

"The last group is the smallest in number. Most of the others stay away from them so I think you should do the same. They are called the Darklings. They tend to have small dark wings that range in color from purple, blue, brown, and black." Dean and Sam looked at her curiously. Most angels had light colored wings. Seraphim had white, they had cream, Valkyries had pale yellow, and Cherubs had white.

"The Darklings do things that other Angels either can't or won't do. They tend to be referred to as Karma on earth. They make sure that bad people are punished… Sometimes killed."

Dean sat up and stopped Jess right there. "Wait a second. How come they got such a suck-ass job? If they were bad people they would have been sent back to earth to be reincarnated, and good people don't deserve that kind of job."

Jessica sighed. "I don't make the rules. I was told that Darklings are people who did bad things against their will. They are usually people who were influenced by supernatural beings, or they were supernatural beings."

"Werewolves and vampires make up the majority of the Darklings, but there are a few others mixed in. There are one or two Succubi, people who were possessed by demons or ghosts, and few others here and there. They were good people until something influenced them. In the case of werewolves, they are unaware of their actions when they are transformed, they have no control. Vampires and Succubi try to fight the need to take people's blood and energy, but eventually their need drives them to it."

"They have two leaders within the group who the others report to and take their orders from, whereas the rest of us don't answer to each other. Their power structure is strict and volatile, and no one outside their group knows who the leaders are. But at gatherings like this, it is usually easy to tell who the leaders are. The others will follow them, look to them for direction or permission to do things. They can be dangerous too. I heard a story about a female Darkling that attacked a Valkyrie and won."

"So I want both of you to promise me that you won't approach them…" Jess looked at the two of them. "Please…?"

Sam nodded immediately, but Dean hesitated. "Jess, do you really think it is fair to make them outcasts? You said they were good people…"

"Dean, please. They may have been good people, and they may not suck blood or transform anymore, but they aren't like us. They may not do the things they did when they were alive but they still have the instincts, features, and powers that they had when they were alive... they just have more control over their needs and transformations." Jess put her hand on Sam's arm and looked at Dean, hoping that Sam would agree with her. He shifted, looking uncomfortably between the two of them.

He cleared his throat and came to a compromise. "How about if Dean promises not to approach them," Dean jumped up to protest and Sam quickly rushed ahead, "BUT if one of them approaches him, he can do what he likes?"

Both Jess and Dean were unhappy with the compromise, but reluctantly agreed. It was the best that they would get.

Dean was still standing and when he agreed not to go up to any of the Darklings, he stepped around Jess and Sam, "When do I have to be there?"

"Just come here in about 2 hours. And dress nicely Dean."

Dean grumbled as he left, "I don't have anything that goes with wings Jess, so you will be happy with whatever I decide to wear…" He closed the door behind him as he headed to his own living quarters.

(((((((BREAK)))))))

As ordered, Dean showed up 2 hours later. He wasn't dressed as nicely as Jess would have liked, but he was clean and none of his clothes were torn, so she just shook her head. Sam on the other hand, wanted to make Dean change. Jess had him dressed in a suit. So since Dean refused to change, Sam went back to his room and changed quickly.

Jess was not happy. She was wearing a soft cocktail style dress, and the two of them were wearing jeans. Sam gave in though and had a button up shirt tucked into his jeans and was wearing the suit jacket over that. Dean was wearing a clean t-shirt, that was thankfully design and word free, and his usual leather jacket. Before they left Jess made them reveal their wings, which fit through cuts in the back of their clothes… Oddly, whenever their wings weren't visible the cuts weren't there.

Then they were at the party with a simple shimmer. Sam managed to hide his discomfort, and the three of them began to walk around the area. Jess would introduce Sam and Dean to a variety of different people, and both the boys managed to nod and smile for almost an hour.

Dean finally had enough. "Sam, tell Jess I'm outta here, I need some air or something." Sam nodded and after telling his girlfriend, he followed Dean to the tables that held food and drinks.

"At least we aren't the only ones who decided to go casual…" Sam held his plate as he stood next to Dean and looked around. It was true. Quite a few of the others had dressed casually in jeans, sneakers, or t-shirts. Some had dressed it up like Sam had, and others were dressed to the nines like Jess. The gathering resembled a barbeque or a yard party.

Dean nodded and shoveled a scoop of something that resembled lasagna onto his plate, followed by potato-salad, and a slice of steak. There were other things, like caviar, shrimp, and other high end foods all next to the regular fare. There were foreign dishes that both Dean and Sam stayed away from since they had no idea what it was. After Sam loaded his own plate and they both got some punch, they headed to an arch that led to a patio area. Sitting down on a bench the two of them started to eat.

They were just about finished when Gregory, a seraphim Jess had introduced them to, came up followed by another man. "Guys, this is Kirkan, he is a friend of mine. Kirkan, this is Dean and Sam."

"Nice to meet you." Kirken shook hands with both Sam and Dean, who had set down their plates and stood up. "I've heard a lot about you, in fact there has been quite a debate about the two of you."

Dean narrowed his eyes slightly and tucked his hands into the pockets of his jacket. "Debate? What for?"

Sam raised his eyebrows in surprise at the sight of a chocolate brown wing tip. He was taller than Dean, who missed the flash of brown feathers, and was about to say something when Kirkan answered Dean.

"There have been arguments that you should have been with us instead of the guardians." Kirkan shrugged before continuing. "You are definitely more our type."

"And what type would that be?" Dean was still looking at Kirkan suspiciously, but Sam nudged him.

"Dean," Sam was about to whisper but at the look on Kirkan's face, he decided it would be okay. "He's a Darkling."

Kirkan smiled with a wink. "Guilty as charged, and before you ask, former vamp."

For the first time Sam and Dean noticed that Kirkan's incisors were slightly sharper and longer than normal. If they hadn't been looking, they wouldn't have noticed the subtle hint of his past. He didn't look like a typical vampire, in fact he looked fairly average. Regular haircut, brown hair, he was taller than Dean but shorter than Sam, and he was average build. Nothing striking about him.

"Ugh" Sam looked at Kirkan with an expression. "Why would there be a debate about where we belong?"

"Well, most of us think you are in the same situation as the rest of us. I mean, no offense, but you guys weren't exactly saints, you know?" Kirkan gave them a grin that was oddly playful, and they realized that he was flirting with them. Almost immediately Dean and Sam shifted away from him.

"When you say 'us' you mean the Darklings…?" When Kirkan nodded, Sam continued. "So who is arguing with you?"

"Everyone else. There are even a few Darklings who disagree… But most of us think you belong with us." He paused and then smiled wider. Who knew vampires were so friendly? "Hey how would you guys like to come and meet everyone?"

"Other Darklings? Hell yeah, sounds like my kind of crowd…" Dean grinned, "Lemmie throw this stuff away." Dean bent to pick up his almost empty plate and his cup, and Sam bent with him, covertly whispering to him.

"Dean, I don't think this is …" Sam never got a chance to finish his sentence. A loud bang echoed through the inner rooms, followed by a crash and a roar of voices. Dean and Sam turned looking through the arch, watching as Kirkan shook his head and turned back to them.

"Will you excuse me. I think a friend is in need of some support." Kirkan gave Gregory, Dean, and Sam a distracted nod of farewell before walking quickly back into the main gathering. He weaved his way through the people and soon they lost sight of him.

Dean and Sam looked at each other before Dean turned to Gregory. "What happened?"

The blonde man chuckled as he took a sip of his champagne. "Well, I would guess that there has been a physical altercation between a Darkling and another Angel. When things like this happen, the Darklings stand together no matter what."

Dean stared at Greg. "A physical altercation?"

Sam rolled his eyes, "A fight, Dean."

Dean scowled at Sam before shoving his younger brother. "I know what he meant, college boy." Shaking his head Dean followed in the direction that Kirkan had gone. With a hasty apology to Gregory, Sam rushed after him, leaving the seraphim to follow at a slower pace while he chuckled.

When Dean found Kirkan, he was standing behind a dark haired girl with his arms crossed over his chest. There was a group of about 7 people in a cluster behind the two of them. All of them were easily recognizable by their wings alone, and a few of them were obviously inhuman. One of the women was painfully beautiful, her features too perfect, and her clothes were too tight and skimpy to be appropriate. Her features were like a mirage though and seemed to be changing slowly. One of the men was extremely thin and pale, his eyes sunken in and his skin a grayish color. But most of them were like Kirkan… normal looking but with subtle differences.

The girl only looked about 22 or 23. She had a short dark mop of curly hair, and her eyes were a dark color, probably brown but Dean couldn't tell for sure from where he was. She was pale, but not sick looking, with a slightly pointed chin. Her lips were a light pinkish color and looked like they could be fairly plump if it weren't for the fact that they were thinned in anger.

The girl was glaring rather violently at Michael, one of the higher ranking human Guardians. Most of the other angels were standing to the side, not interfering, just watching.

Michael seemed to be lecturing the girl, and his tone was not only scolding but also disdainful. "… behavior that I hope you have learned from, and in the future will not repeat. It is unfitting of an angel to behave in such a manner, and inappropriate for a gathering of civilized beings."

The girl was average height for a woman, about 5'8", and Michael was easily 6'5". Despite the fact that he was physically intimidating, she leapt forward a step and launched a counter attack that was so violent and passionate that she almost made everyone take a step back. Her intensity almost rocked the room and she suddenly seemed larger and more intimidating than she had been moments before.

"I don't _answer_ to you, Michael. I don't answer to anyone." She took a step forward and Kirkan placed his hands on her shoulders, subtly restraining her despite the fact that she continued to shout at Michael. "You have no right, _no right_, to try and tell me what to do. We are an authority unto ourselves! We will not be disrespected, and I will not, _not,_ be treated like an inferior!"

If not for Kirkan's hands on her she would have leapt forward at that moment. Dean could feel the tension in the air as she strained against him. He would have sworn that he could feel strain between the two people and the massive strength of them. Sam was standing slightly behind him, Dean didn't know when he had gotten there, but he was certain that Sam could feel it too.

Michael sniffed disdainfully, and when he started to walk away the girl broke free, and spit on the other angel. Kirkan grabbed her and the moment she was distracted, Michael turned on the girl and lashed out. She was being pulled back and had no time to react before the Guardian struck her, hard.

Almost immediately the room was filled with a riot of sounds coming from the group of Darklings. Dean didn't hesitate after seeing Michael hit the girl; he may not have a perfect set of morals, but hitting women was on the list of no-no's. He jumped out of the crowd and grabbed Michael's arm as he pulled it back to hit the girl again, jerking Michael back.

"Hey, get control of yourself…" Dean looked down at the man he had pulled off balance and sent to the floor. "I don't care what she did, or how angry you are… you cannot hit her."

Dean nodded towards the shimmering exit before taking the small step to stand between Michael and the Darklings. The subtle move made the room drop into silence.

"Who do you think you are?" Michael glared at Dean as he said that. "No one else cares what happens to these low-lifes…"

Sam stood on the edge of the circle, hesitating for a moment before moving to stand next to his brother.

Michael got to his feet and dusted off his cheesy silk suit. "I should not be surprised…" Then, as if that was a satisfactory response he left, followed by a few others who were dressed the same.

With a few glares from Dean, the rest of the spectators quickly disbanded. That's when Jess showed up.

"What happened… What have you done?" Jessica had Sam's arm gripped in her hands and her expression was full of stress and anger.

"Sorry Jess, my bad, next time I'll just let the guy beat up on girls…" Dean shrugged and turned away from them to look at Kirkan and the girl who was now standing in front of him. She was calm even if she was staring at him oddly. The bruise on her face was already fading, but the yellow and purple discoloration was still visible.

Dean had to look away from her and at Kirkan so that he wouldn't get angry again. "Everything okay?"

Kirkan just stared at him for a moment before blinking. "Ugh… yeah, I guess. What _was_ that!"

"You know him?" The girl was the one that asked that, turning her body slightly towards Kirkan while still keeping her eyes on Dean.

"Yeah, this is Dean and that is his brother Sam." Kirkan shook his head for a moment before introducing them. "Dean, Sam…" Kirkan nodded to Jess since he didn't know her, " this is Brenna."

(((((((BREAK)))))))

Was anyone else FREAKED out by the latest episode (Benders)?( And why was the episode called "Benders" anyway?) Something about human killers scares me more than monsters in the dark… Because that episode scared the crap out of me.

Reference (Replace the words (dot) with periods.):

A picture of the wings, only instead of looking like bat wings think white feathers:

http/www(Dot)newwavegames(Dot)com/minis/contest/minidesign/imagelg/andrewroberts1(Dot)jpg

And here is a picture of Brenna:

http/i5(dot)photobucket(dot)com/albums/y170/Gumballtiger/Originregularnew(Dot)jpg


End file.
